


Hi, Baby. It’s me.

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean's dead, F/M, Grief, Hunting life is hard, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Sam's dead, Single Motherhood, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Hi, Baby. It’s me.

You sit in the cool grass with your back against the tree as the summer heat presses against you making perspiration bead up on your skin.

“It’s nice out today. Not sure I like the heat though,” You explain as you look up at the clear blue sky.

“Maybe we can go swimming later on,” You look to your right and smile, “you love swimming. Even if you look like a giant otter while doing it. A sexy otter.”

Sighing you look back upward, “I’ve got a job interview this coming Monday. I’m getting out of hunting finally. Try my hand at being a civilian for a while, see how that pans out.” A tear slips down your face as you rest your hand on the tombstone and another on your rounded, pregnant stomach.

“I miss you, Sam. Everyday I wake up and swear I can still smell your aftershave but then I remember you’re not there. You’re up in heaven with Dean. At least that’s what Cas says. I hope you guys aren’t driving everyone crazy like you did me. I kinda miss that too.” You wipe away a tear and then continue, “We’re having a boy. His name's Samuel Dean Winchester. I hope you like it.”

You stand with a bit of effort and bend down to kiss the cool slab of marble, whispering. “I love you, baby. I’ll always love you.”


End file.
